The present invention relates to a display device, notably for an automobile vehicle.
Display devices of the head up type (HUD, head up display) are known, notably with the projection of an image toward a windshield as described in the document US 2002/0114147 A1.
Furthermore, a display device is known such that the position of the display device can be changed according to the position of the steering wheel of the vehicle such as is described in the document DE 10 2005 032 706 A1.
One drawback of such devices, according to the prior art, consists of the fact that the mechanisms allowing the variation of the position of the display device according to the position of the steering wheel are relatively complicated and, consequently, complex and costly.